Soleil aquatique
by Mysthe
Summary: Sorrento est Marina, luttant pour Poséidon. Mais son dieu désire-t-il vraiment cette guerre ? Et pourquoi son hôte a de tels yeux ? (Julian x Sorrento)


Sorrento avait été appelé. Les souvenirs, encore flous, ne lui revenaient pas entièrement, mais il avait reconnu cette douce convocation, puissante mais mélancolique. Elle avait résonné en lui, l'avait bercé de sa langueur chagrine. Sans même y réfléchir, il avait tout abandonné et avait simplement suivi la voix, plongeant dans l'abysse pour elle. Il avait ainsi rejoint son dieu, et s'était agenouillé devant lui.  
Ses longs cheveux d'or flottaient doucement sous la voûte marine, seul soleil dans la lumière étrange des profondeurs. Les mèches ondulaient finement sous la brise des courants qui les entouraient, en algues blondes sur le fond bleu. Son dieu, qui l'avait appelé à ses côtés. Le cœur gonflé de fierté, Sorrento se releva. En enfilant sa Scale, il se sentit enfin à sa place. C'était dans son sang, il était né pour être Marina. Alors pourquoi quelque chose lui semblait dissonant ?

.:*:.

Le nouvel hôte de Poséidon avait des yeux d'un bleu liquide. Il vous noyait rien qu'à vous regarder. Rien de plus normal après tout, il était l'hôte du dieu des mers, soupira Sorrento. Il se forçait de garder un air impassible tandis que son dieu clamait son discours de victoire. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas battus ? Sorrento observa discrètement les autres Marinas. Un rancunier, un idéaliste, un consciencieux… Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.  
Depuis l'appel, des souvenirs épars remontaient en lui, courants froids venus se briser sur ses pensées. La Scale sur sa peau nue les faisait tourbillonner, l'enivrait. Sorrento ne savait pas qui de l'armure ou lui chantait ces rêves flous et azurés. Le Dragon des Mers semblait lointain. Etait-il empli de cette même mémoire, métissée de murmures et de mélancolie ? Sorrento retourna son regard sur la voûte fluide. Il avait un peu mal à la tête.

L'étoffe blanche glissait sur l'eau salée sans se mouiller. Avançant derrière elle, Sorrento écoutait docilement son dieu parler. A moins que ce ne fut son hôte ? Il était évident que Poséidon n'avait pas encore complètement possédé le corps de Julian. Les pouvoirs étaient là, mais une certaine somnolence parlait par la bouche rose. Elle était finement ourlée, dévoilait des dents blanches et une langue agile. Mais que regardait-il au juste ? Sorrento reporta ses yeux sur la barrière marine.  
Chrysaor lui avait dit être aussi assailli par des souvenirs troubles, mais lui avait conseillé de ne pas y prêter attention. Leur seule mission était la gloire toujours grandissante de Poséidon. Comment lui donner tort ? Une guerre allait se jouer, son dieu le savait. L'univers serait lavé des de la pollution des hommes. Tout renaîtrait dans une pureté non souillée par cette espèce. Dès que Poséidon se réveillerait complètement. Mais à quand cela se produirait-il ?

.:*:.

Il n'aimait pas le Kraken. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Visage fermé, œil défiant et poings serrés... Pourtant il semblait tout de même fidèle, et Sorrento n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Qu'est-ce qui le contrariait alors ?  
« Sorrento », gronda une voix limpide.  
La Sirène leva les cils vers la mince silhouette assise sur le trône devant lui.  
« Excusez-moi mon seigneur », se reprit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.  
L'hôte eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage pâle, illuminant la pièce sombre de sa douceur. Sorrento réprima un hoquet de surprise.  
« Les Saints d'Athéna semblent s'être entretués… C'est étrange… »  
Julian soupira en laissant tomber son bras de l'accoudoir. Ses cheveux longeaient le tissu blanc, glissaient sur la soie brodée. Les mèches blondes luisaient des derniers rayons du sourire. Ne rien montrer, rester impassible.  
« Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour garder une unité de corps. Des conflits éclatent forcément entre eux. A notre avantage. », commenta Sorrento d'une voix froide.  
L'épaule ronde de Julian se redressa tandis qu'un soleil renaissait sur ses lèvres.  
« Je suis en effet bien mieux entouré qu'Athéna, la pauvre chose… Nos combats remontent à loin mais elle n'a pas changé… »  
Le souvenir se fit douloureux dans la tête de Sorrento. _Nos combats remontent à loin_… Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas combattu Athéna ? Pourquoi ces guerres recommençaient-elles ? Pourquoi Poséidon croyait-il que la déesse attaquerait ? Comment le savait-il ? Il ne s'était pas encore vraiment réveillé.  
« Sorrento… J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait appeler ? »  
Troublé, Sorrento toucha le métal froid et rassurant de sa flûte.  
« Bien sûr que non mon Seigneur. »  
Il porta l'instrument à sa bouche et y souffla son trouble, ses pressentiments. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le sourire doux qui l'encourageait. Il pouvait tuer pour lui.

.:*:.

« Tous ne sont pas morts…, s'inquiétait la blonde Thétis.  
— Tu en es sûre ? », s'assura Sorrento.  
Elle leva des yeux francs.  
« Sûre, je suis allée vérifier. »  
C'était fâcheux.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller tuer les survivants.  
— Vous allez ? »  
Il opina de la tête en avançant vers le mur aquatique, sans se retourner pour écouter les pépiements de remerciements. Thétis était l'une des personnes les plus fidèles du Sanctuaire Marin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle tenait farouchement à Poséidon et lui était dévouée. On ne pouvait hélas pas en dire autant de tous.  
L'eau était froide au fond de la mer alors qu'il remontait le flot. Les visages des autres Marinas se mêlaient alors que la pression réduisait. Certains étaient joyeux, plaisantant avec les autres, certains plus réservés. Le Cheval des Mers riait avec Scylla, une blague étrange sur leurs prénoms. Leurs prénoms. Mais quel était celui du Dragon des Mers au juste ?, songea soudain Sorrento. La clarté du ciel commençait à inonder les flots. Le Kraken était allé parler discrètement avec le Dragon des Mers, le visage plutôt menaçant. Le Dragon des Mers grimaçait. Le cosmos de Sorrento le sécha sur l'instant alors qu'il posait le pied sur la plage. Le Dragon des Mers… Il cachait quelque chose… En soupirant, Sorrento s'orienta vers le Sanctuaire.

.:*:.

Le combat avait été si facile. C'était ça les fameux Gold Saints ? Ils ne valaient rien face à un Marina. Puis Athéna était arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas combattre, elle lui avait demandé de l'amener à son dieu. Sorrento s'était senti intimidé. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel cosmos, et ce pouvoir lui rappelait douloureusement que Poséidon n'était pas encore complètement éveillé. Sorrento avait guidé la déesse à travers les flots sombres, elle touchait une partie de son cosmos, faisant hurler de plus en plus de souvenirs fantômes dans son cœur. Elle avait glissé gracilement derrière lui vers la salle du trône, où Poséidon l'accueillit, son sourire devenu presque cruel.  
Une douleur étrange perça le corps de Sorrento, lance acérée, alors qu'il entendait son dieu renouveler sa proposition de mariage. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il s'éclipsa de la salle, inconscient du léger regard pers qui s'était posé sur lui, soudain adouci. Ses pas le portaient de plus en plus loin, éloignaient le danger de lui. Mais la souffrance inconnue était ancrée dans sa poitrine, mouillée dans le sillage de son torse, l'empêchant de respirer.  
S'arrachant de force à cette sensation, il replongea dans les souvenirs crus qui étaient remontés à la surface. Les visages étaient connus. Sauf… Le Dragon des Mers n'avait jamais ressemblé à celui qui portait actuellement cette Scale. Un intrus… _D'où Poséidon tenait-il qu'Athéna voulait l'attaquer ?_ Elle avait semblé surprise, et nullement en plein agencement de son armée. Pourquoi Poséidon pensait-il alors qu'elle allait lui déclarer la guerre ? Qui pouvait avoir chuchoté la chose au dieu encore endormi ? Qui était là depuis le début ?  
La compréhension soudaine arracha Sorrento à sa douleur. Le Dragon des Mers… Il voulait du mal à leur dieu… Bien sûr, Sorrento n'avait aucune preuve. Qu'importe, il allait les trouver. La fureur et la crainte avait inondé la souffrance tranchante qu'il avait ressentie à l'écoute de la demande de Julian. Personne ne ferait du mal à Poséidon ou à son hôte. Personne. Jamais. Les pas de Sorrento résonnèrent vers le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord.

.:*:.

La réaction du Dragon des Mers l'avait renforcé dans ses convictions. Errant loin de son pilier, les sourcils froncés alors que Sorrento l'accusait. Oh oui, le Marina avait touché juste. Puis quelqu'un s'était rapproché de son propre pilier. C'était un Saint, blessé, trop meurtri pour un combat équitable. Sorrento avait refusé de l'affronter. Mais le chevalier était têtu, et avait insisté pour se battre. Il s'était révélé bien plus résistant que ses airs délicats ne semblaient montrer. Un peu comme lui, s'avoua Sorrento en refusant pourtant aussitôt de se l'admettre. Cependant le Saint était trop mal en point pour riposter, et Sorrento n'avait aucun mal à dominer.  
Athéna s'était alors mise à chanter. Le musicien en Sorrento s'était arrêté pour se délecter de chaque note. La mélodie gonflait dans son corps, faisait vibrer chacun de ses nerfs. L'intimidation le gagna à nouveau, il était si petit à côté ! La puissance du cosmos s'étendait vers lui, mais elle n'était pas agressive, c'était une aura d'amour, elle résonnait avec la douleur crue qui se tapissait dans son cœur. _Julian…_ Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un le blesser ! Il était sa divinité. Le chant d'Athéna prit fin et Sorrento se retourna vers son adversaire. Il n'hésiterait pas.  
Mais le chevalier avait lui aussi été revigoré par le chant de sa déesse, et il déchaîna sur lui une attaque inconnue. Vaincu, Sorrento entendit son pilier crouler. Il avait échoué… À moins que… Poséidon voulait-il vraiment se battre ? Le Dragon des Mers ne profiterait-il pas du dieu endormi pour se servir de sa puissance ? Athéna défaite, peu de personnes se dresseraient encore contre l'intrus… Sorrento pouvait-il laisser faire ? Il se souvint alors du regard noir du Dragon des Mers, et Sorrento se releva. Un petit garçon tout roux le regarda avec inquiétude avant de commencer à s'enfuir. Il portait une boîte trop lourde pour ses épaules, et Sorrento n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter. Le convaincre qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal fut plus compliqué, mais il parvint à lui faire accepter de marcher simplement à ses côtés. Le garçon roulait des yeux vers lui régulièrement, sans même se soucier d'être discret, et trottait craintivement.

.:*:.

Ce fut au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord que Sorrento entendit la confession du "Dragon des Mers". C'était un traître ! Il le savait ! Plissant les yeux, Sorrento prit sa décision. Il était fidèle à Poséidon. Quiconque essayait de le manipuler était son ennemi. Aider ceux se dressant contre les projets du marionnettiste était dans l'intérêt du dieu. Se penchant vers l'enfant roux, Sorrento l'encouragea à aider le chevalier en face de Kanon. Le pilier éclata en pierres lourdes, et Sorrento pensa avec remords aux autres Marinas. Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt, ces morts vaines auraient pu être évitées…  
Redressant la tête en rétrécissant le regard, il observa le début du combat. Le chevalier d'Athéna n'avait pas le dessus. Sorrento se moquait du sort de ce dernier, mais il refusait de laisser Kanon vivant : ses mains étaient couvertes du sang de ses camarades. Soufflant dans sa flûte, il regarda avec satisfaction l'imposteur ramper de douleur devant lui. Mais le Saint l'arrêta. Il voulait stopper Poséidon. Un Poséidon manipulé, ne sachant pas qu'il faisait l'affaire d'un Gémeau avide. Une Terre encore assez belle pour se battre pour elle. L'argument tenait. Quelle situation étrange où aider son dieu consistait à l'arrêter…  
Kanon continuait à arguer, ne réalisant pas qu'il avait une dette. Quel homme sans honneur. En effet, il n'était pas même digne d'être tué. Sorrento se dirigea, hésitant, vers le temple de Poséidon. Pouvait-il se montrer à son dieu, après avoir aidé l'ennemi ? Il avançait lentement, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Son cœur lui faisait plus mal que jamais. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait décevoir Poséidon ou son hôte. Sorrento était dévoué, il avait promis son âme à son dieu. Les doigts de Sorrento se crispèrent sur sa flûte. Il irait devant Poséidon, il lui expliquerait, accepterait le châtiment s'il devait y en avoir un.  
La voûte s'écroula alors. Sorrento se maudit. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait été trop lent, et le Sanctuaire disparaissait, l'océan s'engouffrant dans la bulle percée. _Julian !_ L'idée du jeune homme se noyant doucement paralysa Sorrento. Il ne pouvait pas… Une flèche s'éleva du temple, et empli de gratitude, Sorrento reconnut Thétis. Le Marina soupira. Montant lui aussi à la surface, il laissa son cœur douloureux fraîchir sous les courants froids.

.:*:.

A quand remontait la destruction du Sanctuaire Marin ? Trois jours ? D'avantage ? Sorrento ne savait plus. Devant le manoir de Julian, il hésitait. Il avait entendu que Julian Solo préparait un voyage afin d'aider les victimes des inondations. Sorrento avait juré de protéger son dieu ou son hôte. _La dernière fois qu'il avait atermoyé, il était arrivé trop tard…_ Sorrento inspira et joua quelques notes pour persuader le gardien de le laisser rentrer.  
Julian était plus beau que jamais. Il avait délaissé la robe blanche pour un costume de lin frais. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent sur le Marina, l'ensoleillant au fond de leur eau. Sorrento se força de garder le visage impassible alors qu'il lui expliquait être médaille d'or du conservatoire de Vienne, et désirer l'assister dans son voyage. Il sortit sa flûte et laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'instrument. Le regard d'océan ne le lâchait pas, caresse obsédante, et Sorrento se laissa cajoler par lui, le retranscrivant en notes céruléennes. Un rire doux et un applaudissement accompagnèrent la fin de sa mélopée.  
« Bien sûr que tu viens avec moi. Ta musique touche le cœur des gens, c'est un don rare. », le félicita Julian.  
La poitrine de Sorrento déversa dans son corps mince des vagues de douleur sublime.

.:*:.

Julian était plus gai que du temps où il était habité par Poséidon, même endormi. Il aimait vivre et rire. Il aimait manger et danser. Il aimait parler et jouer. Sorrento le suivait, ses grands yeux de cascade brouillés par la vision trop vive du jeune homme blond qui le précédait. Il l'écoutait et jouait pour lui. Il dévorait ses paroles et valsait au son de sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard.  
« Sorrento… », commença Julian.  
Le Marina releva les cils vers le jeune homme.  
« Ne sois pas si sombre, la nuit nous appartient !, s'exclama le Grec.  
— Demain, nous devons aller dans un orphelinat, Julian. Il serait peut-être sage de…  
— Et après ?, rétorqua Julian. Il est encore tôt, viens avec moi, on m'a parlé d'un bar où je veux à tout prix t'emmener…  
— Si vous le voulez… »  
Sorrento ne comptait plus le nombre de soirs où Julian l'avait entraîné, pétillant de bonheur. Ils rentraient au milieu de la nuit, et dans le taxi, la tête endormie de Julian s'écroulait sur l'épaule de Sorrento. Le souffle chaud du Grec sur son bras insufflait la vie dans la peau du Marina. Prudemment, petit à petit, Sorrento avait commencé par glisser ses doigts dans les mèches fines, caressant le crâne ensommeillé, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement du soleil clair des cheveux doux. Le chauffeur lui jetait un regard étrange, mais Sorrento s'en moquait. Seule l'éventuelle réaction de Julian l'inquiétait. Mais ce dernier se contentait de lui sourire en arrivant à l'hôtel. Une fois, il avait même embrassé négligemment la main audacieuse. Sorrento sentait encore la trace du baiser tiède sur sa peau fraîche. Il avait peur de ses envies, peur de voir que s'il osait un peu plus, elles seraient peut-être exaucées. C'était son dieu, on ne se permet pas ce genre de choses avec son dieu.  
Un baiser de Julian en Italie détruisit cette dernière barrière. La langue souple de Julian s'enfonça dans son cœur, lécha ses doutes, noya ses hésitations. Dans la ville dont il portait le nom, Sorrento accepta enfin d'être heureux.

.:*:.

_Note : pour la fameuse nuit à Sorrento, lisez la nouvelle _Mélodie Marine _(18+) -)_


End file.
